Between Sun and Moon
by tbbtfan
Summary: Gabriel Connors is an out and not-so-proud Pokemon Trainer struggling to come to terms with his sexuality. His only comfort is listening to a new band. But then, a mysterious package arrives from the newly-deceased Professor Kukui- containing a Pokemon. And Gabe's life is about to be changed forever as he embarks on an epic journey through Alola... Contains RUSH references; OCs.
1. Prologue: Horizon to Horizon

**Well, did you miss me?**

 **Yep, I'm finally back, and suffice it to say, another Pokemon fanfic is on the horizon (to horizon)! Set at the same time as Pokemon Opal and Garnet, this is _Between Sun and Moon_ , a Pokemon Sun and Moon fanfiction that contains references to a certain band (as you may be able to tell by the title)! Of course, it will still be a standard Pokemon adventure, but it is completely seperate from the main games. Mainly because some BIG changes have occurred to Alola that even the guardians were unaware of...**

 **So, what happened? Well, I think you'll be pretty surprised...**

 **With that said, here is the prologue to my new fanfiction! Enjoy! As usual, I do not own Pokemon or any references to the band in question...**

* * *

Prologue: Horizon to Horizon

 _KUKUI AND HALA ARE DEAD_

 _KUKUI AND HALA ARE DEAD_

 _KUKUI AND HALA ARE DEAD_

The news was sudden and shocking. It reached every corner of Alola, and stunned everyone who saw it. A stroke, they said, killed Hala. They weren't sure exactly as to what killed Kukui, but the popular theory was that he died in a sudden car accident. Still, it was shocking to all who heard the news.

The people of Alola mourned the sudden losses. No trials took place for the next few days, and many gatherings in Iki Town occurred as the citizens of Alola prayed to the guardians for Kukui and Hala's souls. Professor Burnet spent every hour in the Dimensional Research Lab sobbing over the loss of her husband. Even the Ultra Space seemed to stop moving, as the Legendary Pokemon Solgaleo traveled there only to find that none of the Ultra Beasts were in the mood for rampaging.

It was one of the worst losses the people of Alola had ever experienced. But perhaps more hit by the loss than the people were the guardians.

Far off in the Ruins of Life, a great meeting was occurring. Tapu Koko, Tapu Lele, Tapu Bulu, and Tapu Fini were all in a circle around pictures of the deceased, all holding TST devices and mourning the losses. They stayed silent for a while, before Tapu Lele spoke.

- _They're... gone..._ -

Tapu Koko solemnly nodded. - _Yes. It is a tragic loss indeed. We lost the great Professor, along with one of our kahunas._ -

- _Thanks, Captain Obvious,_ \- Tapu Bulu muttered under his breath.

Tapu Fini sighed.

- _What a great man Kukui was,_ \- she muttered.

- _Indeed,_ \- Tapu Koko agreed. - _He made incredible strides in the field of Pokemon moves. All we must ask now is who in the world could be bothered to take his place. The citizens of Alola are preparing for a funeral at this very moment. Not much has been agreed on, but one thing that everyone has agreed on is what music should be played._ -

- _And? What music will be played?_ -

- _Traditional Alolan music. Followed by music by Kukui's favorite band._ -

- _Who are they?_ \- Tapu Lele asked.

Tapu Koko looked down solemnly. - _I cannot say the name. I wouldn't want anyone else to claim the music for themselves. Strange things have happened ever since the portal to the otherworldly dimension opened- the world without Pokemon. New music has entered our world, and new stage musicals have attracted the attention of Nimbasa residents. And one new style of music has particularly attracted those in Feluv and Alola._ -

Tapu Bulu nodded. - _They call it "prog rock." Haven't listened to any of it yet, but from what I can tell, it's much different from the music of Alola!_ -

- _Indeed,_ \- responded Tapu Koko. - _Kukui was rather fond of that one band. Hala- not so much. In later years, I heard that Kukui and Hala got into fights over this new style of "prog" music._ -

- _Back to the funeral,_ \- Tapu Fini broke in. - _Does Kukui have a will?_ -

Tapu Koko shook his head. - _No. No will. However, the last thing he did before his death was send the starter Pokemon to a willing Trainer. He seems to enjoy the same band that Kukui did, and says it is his "only comfort in life."_ -

- _He must have a horrible life, then!_ \- gasped Tapu Lele. - _The poor thing!_ -

- _I would guess so. I have a rather crazy prediction that someday this new band will save Alola._ -

- _Save Alola?!_ \- Tapu Bulu cried. - _But they're Feluvian!_ -

- _Yes. But there must be some reason as to why Kukui would entrust this trainer with a Pokemon. Not to mention why he would continue to listen to this band before his death._ -

- _Can you at least tell me something about this band, other than the fact that they're Feluvian?_ \- Tapu Lele asked.

Tapu Koko thought for a few seconds.

- _There is one thing I found interesting,_ \- Tapu Koko said. - _Prior to his death, Kukui would end his day tapping out the same thing in Morse code. First, he would tap out "ALOLA," then he would tap out the same three letters. It was a mysterious message that I found out only now is related to that band he likes._ -

- _What were those letters...?_ \- asked Tapu Lele.

Tapu Koko looked up.

- _Y-Y-Z,_ \- he said.

* * *

 **You can probably guess the band now...!**

 **Yep, as you might have guessed, it's THE HOLY TRIUMVIRATE THEMSELVES! Prepare for a slew of RUSH references!**

 **But as you can tell, the world of Sun and Moon has gotten a lot bigger! A portal to Earth has opened, and new music has entered the Alola region... Crazier yet, Kukui's mysterious death is about to lead into a whole new adventure...**

 **With that said, that's the end of the prologue, and the start of a brand-new fanfiction! In the first chapter, we meet our protagonist, Gabriel Connors, a not-so-proud member of the LGBT community, who is still trying to survive and come to terms with his sexuality when he suddenly recieves a mysterious package... and an opportunity he never could have imagined...**

 **That's right, folks! A GAY PROTAGONIST IN POKEMON! I hope you're excited for this change! With that said, _au revoir_ \- and as always, _bïlokautik_! **


	2. Chapter 1: Let the Fray Begin, Part 1

**LET THE FANFIC BEGIN!**

 **Here it is, fellows, the first chapter of my fanfic, and the chapter where it all begins! This is _Between Sun and Moon_ chapter 1- part 1 of "Let the Fray Begin," in which we are introduced to our main protagonist: Gabriel Connors, a Pokemon Trainer who is out... but not proud of it. Rejected by his family due to his sexuality, his only comfort is in listening to RUSH music. But one day, a mysterious package arrives for him in the mail from the recently-deceased Professor Kukui. In it is his first friend, a TST device, a Pokedex, 10 PokeBalls, and an opportunity to finally prove himself... **

**Yep, I'm representing the LGBT community here, and minority groups everywhere. Mainly, this part of the chapter will serve to introduce Gabriel, and he won't actually get the package and his first Pokemon until Part 2.** **As per every chapter, there will be RUSH references, some subtle, some blatant.**

 **With that said, I hope you enjoy! As usual, I do not own Pokemon or any RUSH references in this chapter.**

 **[Opening Theme: _RUSH-_ "Vapor Trail"]**

* * *

Chapter 1: Let the Fray Begin, Part 1

Listening to the music of the Holy Ones was the only comfort for Gabriel Connors.

He hadn't even heard of the band until a few years ago, when a mysterious portal to a planet called "Earth" suddenly opened thanks to an attempt to visit the Ultra Wormhole gone wrong. Music and movies from that planet entered the Pokemon world, and among them was a band called RUSH. Well, at least the other planet's citizens called it that. The people in the Pokemon world referred to them instead as "The Holy Ones."

Later on, more information about the Holy Ones came out. It turned out that the band originated from a place that looked a lot like Feluv. They called it _Canada_ \- which Gabriel found to be a rather boring name compared to Feluv. The band consisted of three men who most Alolans called Tapu Tehoe, Tapu Piti, and Tapu Etoru.

To the people of the other dimension- and to Gabriel- however, they were Geddy Lee, Alex Lifeson, and Neil Peart (although Gabe, as he was called, couldn't pronounce that name anyways).

Once their music got out, everyone thought they would fail in Alola. Their sound was completely different from the music of Alola, so why even bother listening to them? Surprisingly, however, the people of Feluv seemed to love them, and those in Unova considered them some of the best musicians they had ever heard. So Alolans decided to give them a try.

Overnight, they became hits.

More than that, even. The band was so beloved by the people of Alola that they outright refused to call it by its proper name. From now on, they were no longer RUSH- they were the Holy Ones. They were treated like gods, on par with the guardians of Alola. Radios played their songs practically 24/7.

And one day, they played a song called "The Pass."

That was how Gabe Connors was introduced to the Holy Ones. He didn't know where they came from, or who they were, but all he knew when he listened to "The Pass" for the first time was: _This band speaks to me_.

But more so than that, the song spoke to him. The first time he had heard that song, he had attempted to end his own life. The reason for his suicide attempt?

His parents had disowned him. Not because he was African-American (his mother was white, and his father was African-American), but because he was gay.

He had come out to his parents a few days before being introduced to the Holy Ones, and their reactions had been less than supportive. He had been quite surprised by their reaction: he had thought his parents would have always been supportive. Alas, however, even they had deeply rooted prejudices, and did not want a gay Trainer to be going out on a journey with Pokemon- much less have a gay Trainer in their house.

As the sun rose over Alola on this day, as it did every day, Gabe shook in fear as he awoke from his hard mattress he used for a bed and looked out at the Alolan streets in front of him. Every day, he was reminded as to why he didn't have a home, why he was forced to live out on the streets every day, where wild Pokemon could attack at any minute- and he didn't have a partner of his own. He could still vividly recall, in his mind, the day he had come out to his parents- and the day his life had shattered before his own eyes.

* * *

 _"Mom, Dad, I-" He hesitated. "I have something to tell you. I'm... I'm gay."_

 _He waited anxiously, as his parents took in the news. Seeing their faces, Gabe could tell that they were shocked. His mother stood there, mouth agape, while his father paused for a few seconds, not knowing what to think. Then, all of a sudden, his mother burst into tears- and they clearly were not tears of joy. They were tears of betrayal and sadness. Gabe was now the one to stand in shock, as his blood ran cold. He'd thought that his parents would have been much more supportive of him regarding this news._

 _"It... it wasn't a choice I made, I swear," he muttered nervously, trying to get his parents to see the truth. "I know you're probably shocked about this, but-"_

 _His father raised his hand to silence him, coming forward to stand in front of his son. For a moment or two, Gabe felt like breathing a sigh of relief- perhaps his father would be more understanding towards his sexuality._

 _But his hopes were in vain when his own father grabbed him and angrily tackled him to the floor. Startled, Gabe looked up at his father, who was now looming over him angrily. He hadn't expected a reaction this extreme._

 _"Dad, I-" he began, but his father wouldn't have any of it._

 _"I never thought I'd see the day," he said angrily. "I never thought I'd see the day when my son would put himself, and the foolish choice he made, over the wishes of the guardians of Alola."_

 _"It wasn't a choice-" Gabe tried to protest._

 _"You are about to go on your island challenge in a few years, Gabriel," his father snapped, cutting his son off. "The guardians of Alola have expectations, and they do not want someone who is gay to become a Pokemon Trainer!"_

 _"It's who I am!" Gabe pleaded. "You need to understand! It's not a choice-"_

 _"It_ is _a choice, and it is the wrong choice!_ _You cannot be a gay Trainer, Gabriel!"_

 _"Why?!"_

 _"Because being gay... is a_ sin _," his father coldly responded. "Arceus and the Alolan guardians... they do not want a sinner to go out on a Pokemon journey."_

Sin.

 _The word struck Gabe to his core. It was the first time his parents had ever called anything a sin, or said it about him. He felt as though his heart had been shattered to bits. All his trust in his parents... had been betrayed. Tears sprang to his eyes. Why would his parents even_ think _this about him? Sure, they'd followed the words of the Alolan oral traditions passed down through generations- that Arceus made all people, that the Alolan guardians decided who was worthy- and who was not worthy- of going on their island challenge. They had followed them, and yet his parents still had loved Gabe, given him food, clothes, shelter, took care of him when he was sick. He couldn't imagine that his parents would have any prejudices towards gay people._

 _But no._

 _He shook his head, and stood up._

 _"It's not a sin," he said firmly._

 _"The guardians of Alola say it is, and yet you choose not to listen to them!" his father yelled, his face practically glowing red with rage._

 _"I didn't choose!" Gabe retorted, now having had enough. "It's in my DNA! I am who I am. Nothing that the guardians say is going to change that!"_

 _"You can forget DNA. The word of Alola is always right. Tapu Koko is very dissapointed in you, Gabriel."_

 _"He shouldn't be!"_

 _"Well, then if you're so concerned with sticking to this choice of yours, then I'd be happy to see you out of my house!"_

 _Gabe gasped, hurt. He looked towards his father, who said nothing, but only pointed out the door._

 _"D-Dad..." he stammered._

 _"Go," his father said sternly. "From this moment onward, you are on your own. We will no longer support you. Get out of this household, go find yourself some therapy with the guardians in the Ruins of Life, and fix yourself so that this sin of homosexuality is free from your body. That is the only way the guardians will allow you on your island challenge."_

 _Gabe turned and took one look towards the door, fear rushing through him. He was still young. He had no Pokemon, and couldn't survive in the world where he would surely get attacked. How was he to survive?_

 _"Dad... You can't kick out your own son!" he pleaded._

 _His father turned away._

 _"You're no son of mine," he said._

 _Gabe stood there, mouth agape. At that moment, he knew- his dad was right. He was a sinner. He was ashamed of who he was. No longer was he proud to be gay- now, he hated himself. He wanted to get out of this cruel world. He didn't belong. A gay Trainer didn't belong._

 _Tears in his eyes, he turned and ran out of the house he had known for so long, locking the door behind him._

* * *

That was the last time he ever saw his parents.

Gabe shook as he remembered what had happened next. That day, he had ran far away from his home. He had been so desperate to kill himself that he went to the bridge on Mahalo Trail and had prepared himself to jump off of it.

And then, a nearby car radio had played "The Pass"- with a message Gabe had surmised was clearly meant for him.

 _Don't kill yourself._

Gabe smiled, remembering the message that had saved his life- and had got him into the band that changed his life. The minute he had heard "The Pass" for the first time, he had stepped back and realized how good it felt to _live_. The world would be a much worse place without him in it.

Gabe was still thinking about the day his life had been changed forever when at that moment, his EvoPhone- a present he had recieved from his father for his 11th birthday (he was 15 now)- began playing his ringtone.

The _2112_ overture.

Groaning, Gabe walked over to his EvoPhone, picked it up, and turned off his ringtone. His father had chosen it for him, as he believed that the _2112_ album had been the greatest one the Holy Ones had ever made. Problem was, Gabe couldn't understand why everyone was so fond of the _2112_ album. They had called it RUSH's "greatest triumph," but in Gabe's eyes, their greatest triumph had been _Presto_. It was, after all, his favorite album, with the song that had changed his life. But _2112_ \- he wasn't that big a fan. The protagonist killed himself at the end- and that brought on some horrible memories.

" _The meek shall inherit the Earth,_ " he muttered, quoting the only line of the track.

He looked around, hopeless- and homeless.

"Yep," he sighed. "They got it right on the nose."

He turned away. He was alone in the world, with no Pokemon to comfort him in times of need or help him in battle. Gabe wanted to live, but he certainly wasn't proud of himself.

He was meek. And the meek did inherit the Earth.

* * *

 **That is that! Part 1 of "Let the Fray Begin" is complete! What are your thoughts on Gabe as a character? Let me know in the comments! Until next time, I'll see you again with Part 2, in which Gabe gets a mysterious package- and his first Pokemon! Which one will it be? You'll have to wait to find out! As always, _bïlokautik_! **


	3. Chapter 1: Let the Fray Begin, Part 2

**My fellow readers... let the fray begin (again)! This is Part 2 of Chapter 1 of _Between Sun and Moon_ , "Let the Fray Begin." In this part of the chapter, Gabe recieves a mysterious package sent by Professor Kukui before his death. In it, he meets his first Pokemon. The only question is... which Pokemon will he pick? And what threats will he and his new partner Pokemon encounter as his journey begins? **

**Find out in this chapter! As usual, I do not own Pokemon Sun and Moon or any RUSH references in this fanfic. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Let the Fray Begin (Part 2)

Putting his EvoPhone in his pocket, Gabe turned and headed straight for the small hut next to the Malie City tea shop that he called home. Ever since he had been kicked out by his parents, he hadn't had a true "home," nor the money to buy one of his own. So he had fashioned himself a hut out of hay and sticks next to the tea shop in Malie City after being brought back from the brink of suicide, and that was where he ate, worked, and dreamed. His greatest hope was that he would someday reconnect with his parents- and, of course, get a Pokémon of his own, so that he could go on the island challenge. The house itself was impressively sturdy for being made out of practically nothing but hay and sticks- though he'd added some cardboard to the foundation, as well as a door and a few windows.

Eventually, Gabe found his hut house and walked inside.

The minute he opened the door, however, he stopped and glanced around in shock.

The interior of the hut looked the same as always- a single desk and chair, with a few books on it, as well as a coat rack where his clothes were hung up and a few bags of ice- the only things he ate and drank. None of those things, however, caught Gabriel's attention.

What _did_ , though, was what was on the desk.

As he got closer, Gabe could clearly see that it was a package with a note on it. His immediate first thought was who sent the package, and how they knew that he lived in a hut in Malie City with no house number. He initially thought it was a blessing from the guardians of Alola- and then he saw the return address.

 _Gabriel L. Connors_

 _Malie City_

 _A Small Hut in the Middle of Nowhere_

 _Ula'ula Island, Alola 96721_

Curious, he grabbed the note that was on the package and opened it up. What was contained within the note practically shook him to his core as he realized just who had sent him that note and package, and what this could all mean for his future.

Trembling, he read aloud:

" _Dear Gabriel Connors,_

 _"Hala is getting old and probably won't be around anymore. This package is his final wish if he dies. He and I are officially delighted to say that we are entrusting you with a Pokémon of your very own. Congratulations! We wish you luck on the island challenge, and hope that you and your partner Pokémon will stay loyal to each other to the end. May the guardians watch over you and wish you luck._

 _"Alola,_

 _"Professor Kukui."_

* * *

Gabe almost dropped the note. He, like all Alolans, had heard of Kukui and his mysterious demise, and while Gabe had never met Kukui, he knew how important he had been to the Pokemon community and how saddened people had been by his death. The fact that he had sent a letter to him prior to his death only made Gabe realize just how important Kukui was, and, more importantly, what this meant for him. If Kukui approved of him going on a Pokemon journey, then he certainly deserved it. Kukui hadn't thought Gabe was a sinner, and neither had Hala. Then again, neither of them had known he was gay... had they?

"No way," Gabe whispered in shock.

Tentatively, he put down the note and opened the package that was in front of him. Inside, he found three PokeBalls, lined up next to each other. There was also a Pokedex which looked like it had a face on it. Instantly, Gabe recognized it as a Rotom Dex, but there were probably no Rotom around in Malie City. Next to the Rotom Dex were 9 other PokeBalls, and finally, a strange device that resembled a watch or armband, except without a clock face.

The TST device. An object of Feluvian legend. An object that allowed any Pokemon to communicate with humans, in any language (though English was the default) and have them be understood by their Trainers.

Gabe gasped. He couldn't believe that he was about to get a Pokemon of his very own. Reaching out, he grabbed the TST device and put it on his wrist, then tentatively grabbed one of the PokeBalls and tossed it in the air.

Instantly, a blue burst of light shot out of it as the PokeBall opened, and a Pokemon began to materialize in front of him. Gabe looked on, amazed, but was forced to turn away from the light because of how blinding it was to his eyes. When the light faded, he looked back- and there, in front of his face, was the first Pokemon he had ever seen.

It was a blue pinniped Pokemon, with a round, pink nose, two ear-like protrusions on either side of its head, and a light blue ruff around its neck. Gabe had seen enough pictures of this Pokemon to know that it was a Popplio, the Water-type starter of Alola. Famous for its diligence, it was known for making giant bubbles with its nose and being very playful, yet looking at this Popplio, Gabe didn't think it was that playful at all. The Popplio only took one look at him, then smiled, causing Gabe to smile back at it.

"Hey there, bud," he said gently, petting it.

At that moment, however, he heard a beeping noise that seemed to come from his TST device. Confused, he held it up- stunned to find a hologram of a young boy resembling an 8-bit figure in front of him.

Then he heard a voice.

- _Hello._ -

Gabe looked around, startled, realizing that the voice he was hearing was the voice of the hologram- and the Popplio, presumably. It had been in his head, yet he had heard the voice clearly. Whoever it was, he sounded like a very humble person. He turned to look at the Popplio, confused.

"Was that... you?" he asked.

- _Sure was!_ \- The Popplio giggled and nodded towards him. His mouth hadn't moved at all, yet somehow, he was still _speaking_ , in the voice of whoever this young boy was. Gabriel was stunned at how far science had come, and that now, humans were finally able to communicate with and understand Pokemon. More than that, he was stunned that he finally had a Pokemon of his own. He looked on in shock, breathing heavily, and the Popplio's face quickly turned to that of concern.

- _Are... are you okay?_ \- he asked.

Gabe nodded quickly.

"Yeah... yeah, I'm fine," he said hastily. "It's just that-"

- _You're breathing really heavily._ -

"I know. I've never gotten a Pokemon before."

- _Are you sure you're okay?_ -

Gabe nodded. "I just can't believe that I have a Pokemon of my own."

- _Who can?_ \- the Popplio asked, shrugging. - _Having a Pokemon is one of the greatest privileges a Trainer can have._ -

Gabe laughed, and his initial shock diminished.

"Yeah," he said. "It is. You're certainly a very sweet Pokemon."

The Popplio smiled. - _I appreciate that. Thanks._ -

Gabe smiled. The Popplio reminded him of someone, but he couldn't place who. Still, he liked him- loved him, even. He wanted so badly for this Popplio to be his partner, but wanted to check out the other two Pokemon before making a selection.

He picked up another Poke Ball and opened it.

A second blue burst of light shot out, and it materialized into another Pokemon. When the light faded, a small, round, owl-like Pokemon was standing in front of him. It had two leaves on its chest that resembled a bow tie. Again, Gabe didn't need to check his Pokedex- he knew this was a Rowlet, the Grass-type starter of Alola. Oddly enough, though, this Rowlet wasn't even looking at him. Initially, Gabe assumed that the Rowlet was just preparing to secretly attack, as its species was known to do, until his TST device started blinking and another hologram image of a young boy came up, right next to the Popplio TST hologram. It then quickly disappeared, and a different voice rang through Gabriel's head:

- _Oh, dear Arceus..._ -

Gabe's face quickly turned to that of concern. Either this Rowlet was afraid of Trainers, or it was extremely shy. He approached the Rowlet, and pet it gently.

"You don't have to be scared," he said gently. "I'm just a Pokemon Trainer. I won't hurt you."

The Rowlet slowly turned around and backed away.

- _I'm not scared, per se,_ \- he said. - _Just shy._ -

"Why?" asked Gabe, concerned.

- _Oh, it's nothing really,_ \- the Rowlet responded. - _I just am. I wouldn't want any Trainer to pick me solely based on my "cute"/"cool" factor- that just makes me uncomfortable._ -

"Well, good news," Gabe said, smiling. "That's not how I'll pick my first Pokemon."

- _Really?_ \- the Rowlet asked, unsure.

Gabe nodded- and then giggled, realizing that the Rowlet was a lot like RUSH's drummer in terms of personality. Hearing this, the Rowlet tilted his head in confusion.

- _What's so funny?_ \- he asked. - _Are you laughing at me?_ -

Gabe shook his head. "No. Why would I do that?" He paused. "Have you read _Candide_?"

- _Excuse me?_ -

" _Candide_. You know, that book about the 'best of all possible worlds'?"

The Rowlet paused.

- _Why, yes,_ \- he said. - _I have read it. It's given me a lot of insight._ -

Yep. A _lot_ like RUSH's drummer. Shy, bookish, and full of intellect.

- _Why did you ask?_ \- the Rowlet asked.

Gabe shrugged. "Just because." He wasn't sure if this Rowlet had ever heard of Neil Peart before.

- _Oh. Well... at least I feel more comfortable around you than I have any other Trainer,_ \- the Rowlet admitted. - _Everyone else seems to want to pick members of my species because they think they're "cool." I just want to be seen as a reliable partner in life, not just in battle. You certainly seem like the kind of Trainer who wants us to be your partners for_ life _, not just focusing on the battling aspect._ -

For a shy Rowlet, he was certainly philosophical. Gabe laughed.

"Thanks," he said. "Now to see the last one..."

He picked up the final PokeBall and threw it in the air. It opened, and from the flash of blue light appeared the Fire-type starter. It was a feline Pokemon that was mostly black, with red line patterns on its forehead and two long red tufts of fur on either side of its face. It had huge yellow eyes and practically showed no emotion. No Pokedex lookup needed here, either: Gabe recognized it as a Litten right away.

"Hello," he said.

The Litten did not respond. Gabe looked down at his TST device and saw a single word: _MUTE_.

"You can't speak?" he asked sympathetically.

The Litten mowed in response, showing that he could. A message appeared on Gabe's TST device screen: _ACTIVATE FOR TRANSLATION._ Apparently, unlike the Popplio and Rowlet, the Litten's TST device had not yet been activated. Gabe hit the button, and from the device emerged a hologram of an 8-bit man with brown hair and glasses. Gabe couldn't tell who it was, nor did he know, but he heard a message.

- _I can._ -

"I know that now," Gabe responded.

The Litten stopped and looked around.

- _Wait. Is this... your house?_ \- he asked.

Gabe nodded.

- _Huh,_ \- the Rowlet said. - _It looks like..._ -

Gabe sighed.

"A dump, I know," he said. "But hey. It's the only home I have."

- _What about your parents?_ \- the Popplio asked, concerned. - _Do you have any idea where they are?_ -

Gabe was reluctant to speak. He hadn't talked about his parents to anyone since the day he had kicked him out of his house. Looking into the eyes of the concerned Popplio, however, changed all that. His eyes conveyed only one message: _You can trust me. It's okay._

And in that moment, Gabe was brought back to hearing "The Pass" for the first time on that passing car radio. He knew he had to take the message of it to heart. It wasn't just "don't commit suicide"; it was "talk to people who are concerned about you."

This included Pokemon.

Gabe sighed. He had to face the facts.

"Here's the thing," he began sadly. "They..." He paused. "Well, they..."

- _Oh, no,_ \- the Popplio said, concerned. - _Did something happen to them?_ -

Gabe shook his head. "They're still alive. But... they did something to _me_. They kicked me out of my house when I was 11 years old and said they would no longer support me."

- _Why would they do such a thing?!_ \- the Popplio gasped, horrified.

"Because..." Another pause. "Because I was gay."

He didn't expect that any of them would know what being gay meant, but the three starters listened attentively, concern evident on their faces (except the Litten's, though he was just as concerned as the other two).

"They said that being gay was a sin," he said sadly. "And they told me to get out and go somewhere so I could get rid of my homosexuality. The point is, being gay is in my blood. I couldn't get rid of it. But they made me ashamed of who I was."

He looked down sadly, while Rowlet and Popplio regarded his story with horror.

- _That sounds awful,_ \- the Popplio gasped.

"It was," Gabe agreed.

- _I would be remiss if I did not say that I am truly sorry about what happened to you,_ \- the Rowlet said solemnly.

Gabe smiled sadly. "Thanks."

- _One question, though- what exactly does it mean to be "gay"? We don't have such a word in the Pokemon mindset._ -

Gabe had expected this.

"Oh, it's- it's when a guy is in love with other guys," he explained. "Instead of someone of the opposite sex. The same thing can happen with girls, but they're called _lesbians_."

- _I- I see,_ \- the Rowlet stammered, still a bit shy. - _So you're in love with other men?_ -

"Yes."

- _And you were rejected because of it?_ \- the Popplio added.

"Yes."

- _That's horrible,_ \- he said. - _No one should ever think that._ \- He paused. - _You know... you weren't the only one who was rejected over something._ -

Gabe's attention was grabbed.

"Wait. You were, too?"

The Popplio nodded. - _My evolutions, Brionne and Primarina, are... well, they're beautiful, sure. But apparently, some of the Trainers think they're too "girly" for them. They would pick me as their partner, and I was so happy. I wanted to be their friend. But the minute they saw my evolutions... they just turned their backs and walked away. They returned me to Kukui, and would tell him they didn't want me anymore. I had never felt so heartbroken in my life._ \- He paused. - _So... I can sympathize with you on that level._ -

Gabe blinked. He'd seen pictures of Brionne and Primarina before, and he didn't think they were too "girly" for him in the least. Normally, gay men like him would see these evolutions and think "drag queens," but the first time he looked at a picture of a Primarina, and its feminine look, all he could imagine was giving a male one a pair of specs and a Fender bass guitar.

It had reminded him of Geddy Lee.

 _Especially_ in the 70's. Back then, he heard, no one on the new planet could tell whether he was a male or female. The same thing went for Alolans when they were shown pictures of him in the 70's.

He sympathized with the Popplio, too.

"Don't listen to them," he said gently. "I've seen a Primarina before, and all I can think of is those glam and prog rock stars with that makeup and long hair."

The Popplio laughed. - _Really?_ -

"Yeah," he said. "You shouldn't be discouraged. You're just like me- you are who you are."

The Popplio smiled sweetly. - _Thanks._ -

- _What's your name, by the way?_ \- the Rowlet asked.

"Gabriel," Gabe responded. "Most people just call me Gabe, though."

- _Well, Gabe,_ \- the Rowlet said, - _if Kukui were here, I'm pretty sure he would ask you to choose a Pokemon right now._ -

- _So?_ \- the Litten asked. - _Who'll it be?_ -

Gabe paused. This decision was pretty hard. He was mentally choosing between the Rowlet and the Popplio, however. The Rowlet certainly seemed like a great partner, and Gabe believed that with a little encouragement, he could come out of his shell a bit.

But then there was the Popplio, and Gabe found his eyes darting towards him. The Popplio had been the first one to open up to him, and had been extremely sweet and humble when he had first spoken. Not to mention- he knew what it was like to be rejected, and could easily help Gabe when times got rough and he felt like killing himself again. Plus, if he had a male Primarina of his own...

He stopped. The Rowlet was looking at him with big pleading puppy-dog eyes, practically begging to be picked. But he had to choose the Popplio. He was meant for him.

"Sorry, Rowlet," he said. "I would love to have you as a partner." He picked up the Popplio and put him on his shoulder. "But I choose Popplio."

The Litten turned away, mildly annoyed. The Rowlet, however, was devastated. He looked down- then steeled his courage.

- _Well, then,_ \- he said. - _I wish you and Popplio... all the best._ -

He turned away, trying hard not to cry. He had desperately wanted a friend who would see him as a great partner, but apparently, Gabe didn't see it in him. Meanwhile, the Popplio was enthusiastically celebrating.

- _Thank you!_ \- he cried happily. - _Thank you so much! I'm so happy to be your partner, Gabe!_ -

"You're welcome," Gabe responded. "Now, how would you like a nickname?"

- _I would love that,_ \- the Popplio responded.

"Alright, let's see..." He had been contemplating "Dirk," the Tapu Tehoe's nickname, but thinking that the Popplio wouldn't understand it, he just decided to go with his real name instead. It sounded cooler anyway.

"Geddy," he said finally.

- _Geddy?_ \- the Popplio responded.

Gabe was struck with the realization that the Popplio didn't know who RUSH were.

"Named after Geddy Lee. You know, the lead singer, bassist, and keyboardist of RUSH? I've seen a few interviews with him. He's a pretty nice guy- a _really_ nice guy. Just like you. What do you think?"

The Popplio smiled.

- _I haven't heard of him, or RUSH, but I like it! Sounds good to me!_ \- he agreed.

"Alright, then," Gabe said, grabbing the Poke Ball that had contained him. "Geddy it is."

He was just about to put the newly-dubbed "Geddy" in his Poke Ball when he suddenly heard a sad chirp from behind him.

Concerned, he looked back, and saw the Rowlet sadly looking down. Sympathizing with him, he walked over to the Rowlet and stroked his feathers.

"It's okay, bud," he said gently. "I had considered you, but Geddy was practically made for me. But I know that you'll get picked by another Trainer, one who'll take care of you and raise you and treat you like a friend."

The Rowlet looked back.

- _Are you sure about that?_ \- he asked.

Gabe nodded.

- _But who's going to take care of me now that the professor's dead?_ \- he asked.

Gabe thought about it. He hadn't considered this. Then, an idea struck him.

"I could send you off to my cousin Colin in Feluv," he suggested. "He's really good with Grass-type Pokemon."

The Rowlet paused.

- _Well... okay, then,_ \- he said, a bit reluctantly.

"Good," Gabe responded. He sent him and the Litten back into their Poke Balls, before gently putting them back in the package and grabbing the Pokedex and 9 other Poke Balls, putting them in his bag.

Then, he saw it.

As he was closing the package, he noticed something that he'd missed the first time. He recognized it instantly from what he'd seen in pictures: a gold trapezoid with four triangles colored yellow, red, pink, and purple, with beads of each of those colors hanging from a string.

The island challenge amulet.

Stunned, he picked it up, and Geddy followed him. A big smile broke out onto his face as he turned to his new Pokemon partner.

"Geddy... do you realize what this means?" he asked.

The humble Popplio shook his head.

"It's the island challenge amulet!" he explained. "That means that you and I can go on an adventure together across the four islands of Alola!"

- _Really?!_ \- Geddy exclaimed. - _That's amazing! I can't wait!_ -

"And it also means I no longer have to live in these slums, either!" Gabe cried happily. Delighted, he sent a quick note out to his cousin, Colin, hoping that the mail would retrieve it, before running out of his hut and through the streets of Malie.

And he was right. Now that Kukui had deemed him worthy, he and Geddy could go on the greatest adventure of their lives, with fellow Pokemon pals. He would be able to travel the world, battle, have fun, care for his partners, and possibly- someday- maybe even reconnect with his parents.

And as he left for the start of his island challenge, he didn't notice that back in his slum house, a burst of blue light had shot out of one of the Poke Balls- and a desperate, shy Rowlet was flying behind him at this very moment.

Gabe didn't notice all that, however, as his new Pokemon partner Geddy climbed on his shoulder. For now, his mind was focused on one thing- the ferry to Melemele.

" _Come on, Geddy! A new adventure awaits us!_ "

His life had begun.

* * *

"A new Trainer..."

The mysterious stranger looked up from his black-colored lenses, each lens labeled with an **A** , resembling the alchemical symbol for the earth. He paused. He had just recieved the news from one of his colleagues.

"This is certainly interesting. Gabriel Connors, he said his name was? I'll make sure to remember it. Ever since we took over after Team Skull was disbanded, we've been waiting for a Trainer like him. And that Popplio of his... he named it after the Tapu Tehoe..." He snickered. "The Holy Ones must be proud. May they be forever remembered."

He took off his glasses, revealing dark brown eyes that look almost black.

"And I'll make sure Gabriel forever remembers the name Team Alchemy."

Turning on his heel, Thesius left the headquarters building without another word.

He was going to find that Trainer, or die trying.

* * *

 **[Ending Theme: _RUSH_ \- "YYZ"]**

 **Ladies and gentlemen, that is it! Chapter 1 is complete, as is Part 2, and there are still many unanswered questions. Who is Thesius? Who are Team Alchemy, and what is their goal? And why exactly did the Rowlet fly out of his Poke Ball- and what will happen to him? Find out in the next chapters.**

 **In the meantime, I would like to know the answers to any questions you might have? What did you think of the starters? What did you think of Gabe's first meetings with them? And what do you believe are Team Alchemy's true goals? Let me know in the comments below. Until then, I'll see you next time with Chapter 2, "Ghost Rider," in which Gabe catches his first Pokemon- a pessimistic, lonely Mimikyu- and runs into an old friend... What will happen to the Rowlet? Find out in the next chapter! Until then, and as always, _bïlokautik_! **

**Gabe's Team:**

 **-Geddy (Popplio, male): Level 5. Moveset: Water Gun, Pound, Growl. Nature: Modest. Ability: Torrent.**


End file.
